dirty secrets
by Nos482reborn
Summary: what happens when the lies and secrets that we keep become unraveled? how many secrets come to light when one begins to unravel the answer to both these questions will be answered in this tale beta reader needed
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I do not own the cartoon that this fanfiction is written for, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dirty Little Secrets.

By nos482

Disclaimer I don't own the teen Titans

It started like any other day, Garfield Logan got up, kissed his eight-month pregnant wife of four years good morning grabbed a rushed breakfast. Got in the shower dressed hurriedly and left for his job as a veterinary assistant then slipped on his Holographic ring.

If he would have known how bad the day would have turned out he probably would have done several things different. Spent more time with Terra, called in sick, but because he didn't he didn't do anything different that day. He wore the ring for one simple reason, he wanted to be known for himself not being remembered for his heroics as a teen titan.

It started well enough taking care of a few dogs that were scheduled for overnight stays for various operations. Feeding the animals that were permanent residents including a small cat that had been left at the veterinary doorstep as a kitten named Lucky. It went by quick enough, at lunch he sat eating a sandwich, Lucky sleeping in his lap purring euphorically.

It was about time for him to get ready to go back to work. When he got the call that would change his life. Picking it up the voice on the other end was disarming, professional yet unemotional which made it even worse.

"Mr. Logan?"

"Speaking." He stated wondering what someone would be calling him at work about.

"I've got some good news and some bad."

"What's the good news?" he asks suddenly feeling weak at the knees as he flops down into his seat.

"Well I have to give the bad news first unfortunately. There's been an accident, and your wife likely won't make it through the night."

"What could possibly be the good news about that?!" he screams into the receiver.

"The good news is there is a good chance the child can be saved if we perform an emergency Cesarian. But we need your permission first because she's unconscious."

Sitting he doesn't speak for a moment in shock. The voice on the other end of the phone requested his consent.

"Yes" as he succumbed to the shock.

It took him about half an hour for someone to snap him out of it and manage to get him to the hospital.

"Mr. Logan, your Son will have to stay in the hospital for several weeks." Nodding in agreement Gar sat again slumping his hands to his head.

"That's all right. I guess I've got to make some arrangements anyway that should take me a few weeks." Tears forming at his eyes as he slumps down in despair letting the feelings bottled up inside come out.

Sitting by her hospital bed he squeezes her hand. She never woke up not even an eye twitter.

Garfield Logan felt more alone those two weeks than he ever had in his life. Picking through her closet, he had chosen her favorite dress. While looking he found a box he had never seen before. Setting it asides he had things to do people to get a hold of things were so busy he didn't even get a moment to grieve.

He called every titan that he had the number to giving the time and the place of the viewing and funeral. He set up the nursery by himself any kind of busy work, his job told him it would be better if he took a few weeks off before he came back. Barely eating, barely sleeping he was an emotional wreck.

The day of the viewing was rough on him. Seeing so many old friends some still close some not seen in a few years. Each offering condolences in their own way.

The Titans East, the original titans, even Jinx who was uncomfortable with Bee and Victor talking. Kori crying on the man now known as Nightwing's shoulder as he rubbed her back in a comforting way.

Outside he reached into his pocket pulling out a cigarette slumped against the wall a voice broke his thoughts. "I thought you quit when Tara told she was pregnant?" looking up it was the last person he wanted to see Raven they hadn't even spoken since he got engaged and she was acting like they were still thick as thieves.

"I did, but this is a special circumstance." He snapped as he exhaled a stream of smoke close to tears.

"You know Cy would break that thing and shove it down your throat." He nodded in agreement but nothing else as Raven plopped next to him.

"Sorry about being a jerk but It's been rough on me." As he finishes it off putting it out in the cement.

"It's understandable. No one embraces the thought of death easily and I'd expect it to be even harder on you."

"What I don't get is what she was doing out driving in her condition, there was no need." The well broke as he begins crying harder than ever before in his life.

"I Guess we'll never know." She states rubbing his back in a comforting motion that just felt like deja' vu to her.

Raven was being the rock, being mostly quiet not wanting to say anything that could have made things worse until he managed to calm himself down. secretly angry with the now deceased Geomancer for hurting him again..

Victor came out seeing a sight that surprised him.. it had been too long since he saw those two being in so much as the same room. shaking his head he made his way back inside.

Raven had told him months before the cure for Terra had been found how she felt for Gar.. but she never got to tell Gar, shaking his head he wonders how things would of turned out if she had..

After the funeral Gar was still taking it hard he had snuck off a getting himself considerably drunk ironically the flask he was drinking from was one "she" had given him for a wedding present filled with a strong liquor. Raven was Smoking a cigarette herself a habit she had developed roughly around the time her first novel came out she noticed the strong smell of alcohol and incoherent rambling. Finding a very inebriated Gar singing "in the end" by Linkin park plopped against a very ancient looking tombstone fumbling through his pockets with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Being too drunk to light his lighter Raven took a small bic out of her pocket and lit him. Taking a seat on a concrete bench she shook her head at how rough he was taking this. Taking a swig herself when gar offered her she ended up plopping next to him when she began to wobble herself.

As the two got up Raven managed to call a cab being former super heroes the press would have had a field day on reports of two former titans being picked up with a D.W.I. as gar's place was closer they got out at his place and tossed the cabbie his fair including a more than generous tip flopping upon Gar's couch they finished off the last of the alcohol severely inebriated which as anyone can tell you causes one to lose their inhibitions Raven then proceeded to grab him by the shirt and giving Gar the type of kiss she had always wanted to give him before Terra had come into the picture again. His eyes flashed open for just a moment in shock before he returned said kiss with interest

The next morning bright light was piercing her eyes which was the first sign she wasn't in her apartment. She felt warm surprisingly and very comfortable almost tempted to slip back to sleep when she noticed that someone was nuzzling her neck. Which made her realize why she was so warm under unfamiliar covers someone was holding her very close.

looking under the covers said someone was green and she was nude.. Slowly the fog of the hangover let her come to the conclusion evading her. As it came to her she began to freak out "oh My god! I fucked Beast Boy!"

which caused her powers to slip for the first time in several years causing the window across from the bed to break. Which in turn woke Gar, and his shock was even more apparent than hers checking under his blanket seeing the two of them commando.. He paled his head throbbing in pain. He hated himself even though Terra was dead it felt like he had cheated on her to him.

As Raven dressed in the upstairs bathroom adjusting her clothes from the funeral she was wearing a black formal gown black panty hose, and black very uncomfortable shoes the two had not said a word to each other since waking

both too much in shock for Raven she didn't know how to react she wanted to cry at the fact the first time she had known a man physically had been just a drunken mistake.. As her memories returned she remembered particular details of the previous night that brought a particular tingle to her.

Which frustrated her even more with the way he was making love to her the night before she was sure he was probably picturing "Her" using a portal she transported herself to the parking spot at cemetery her car was a black thunderbird from the late with vanity plates stating Nevermore she didn't know why she had chosen that car it was a bit masculine for her usual taste but when she saw it the first time when she was a struggling waitress who wrote in her free time she had fallen in love with the car, and after several weeks of Victor's tender loving care the car looked better than when it rolled off the assembly line roughly the same year as Raven herself was born. Climbing in she was in need of someone to talk to so she was heading to visit Kori across town. She had chosen Kori for three reasons one she was another woman, two she was not one to be judgmental, and three she didn't think she could be comfortable telling either victor or Richard about this.

Meanwhile Gar was pacing waiting for the doctor to let him see his son who he had named Terrance for the strong resemblance of his mother. Looking through the glass he looked almost nothing like him.

As he came back home Gar was carrying a bassinet about to carry him up to the crib he had set up earlier that week wheeling it into the bedroom. Sitting down on the bed he noticed the box again curiosity getting the better of him he opens it finding letters, presents, and other mementos he found a letter and began to read. Assuming it was one of his old love letters he had sent which was quickly eliminated as a possibility as rather risqué pictures fell out of the folded letter a man nude with the head cut off at the neck (the photo) holding terra's hips

Read and Review end of chapter one

who is the mystery man? friend? foe?


	2. friends in need

-1Dirty Secrets Chapter two :

Friends in Need are true in deed

By Nos482

Crushing the letter in his hand Garfield crushed his eyes closed in fury she had cheated on him. Not only that but by the picture they were unprotected. Tears welling up he felt more betrayed in that moment than even on that day so long ago. The jump city carnival was in town and He was just getting up the nerve to kiss her when Slade came. He had to get out of the house. His whole marriage seemed like a lie to him in that one instant. Taking his son even though he was grief stricken he couldn't leave the boy alone, he strapped him into his car seat climbed into his green hybrid (their better for the environment) and drove off to the only person he could turn to it was driving him nuts that he couldn't smoke but he had promised that he wouldn't smoke around his child. And it was rare indeed when Garfield Logan broke a promise.

At first he started to drive to Rae's then he remembered that morning and doubted that she wanted to see him at the moment. He immediately skipped Dick and Kori as Star had counted Tara as one of her closest friends and it would just upset her and nothing was as scary as an upset Star fire or more hazardous for your health. So he started to head to Vic's.

As he drove up in the drive way Victor was working on his latest version of his car it was a two car garage ranch house with a huge front and back yard. Vic Jr. who was two and a half was watching his father. When turning at the sound of the drive way he yells loud enough to make his old friend hit his head on the hood of the car. "Uncle Gar is hear!" and before Garfield was completely out of the car the small child had a death hug on his leg. "hey Vic your mama home?" "yeah she's inside" "well I want to ask her if she'll watch Terry for me while me and your dad have a talk."

Sitting at the back of Vic's garage was Vic's favorite chair from the tower days along with some other seating features. Taking a seat Gar decided to get it right out "Vic I found something the other day when I was going through our closet but I sort of forgot to get a look at it until today.. Inside of a letter I found this." pulling out the picture he started speaking before Vic looked "I don't know what to do I never even suspected anything." looking at the picture Victor's human eye nearly popped out of his head.

Thinking to himself Victor thought "_if she wasn't dead I'd kill her" _"any Idea who the guy is?" Vic asked looking at the photo "Come on Cy the guy is naked I'm not A.L. (aqua lad) I don't look when I go into the guy 's shower! Besides the guy's fucking head is cut off!" Vic shook his head he was having a hard time believing the girl he treated like a sister could do this to Gar. "I know your upset so I'll forgive you swearing near impressionable ears Gar but can you be a little more quiet about it?"

Meanwhile across town.

Raven was sitting with Kori, "I still cant believe I would do something so foolish I mean its not the first time I've gotten drunk." nodding her head Kori says "yes Earth alcohol has some rather interesting effects." looking into the next room a small boy about 3 with familiar black hair and amazingly green eyes was trying to float up to a box of cookies left out on the counter. "Alxond'r (pronounced alc'zon ndeer) get down this instant!" the child new he had been caught right away at the use of his embarrassing Tamaran name rather than his preferred earth name Alex.. "speaking of effects of earth alcohol." Kori joked as she got up to discipline her child. Raven looked on feeling sort of sorry for herself she was the only one of the old gang who didn't have a child thinking of that got her even madder as even that stupid earth mover had a child with Her Gar none the less!

"honestly Raven I think it might be one of those blessings in disguise if you still feel for gar like you did back then." Kori said as she sat down taking a drink of her soda . "how the hell is it a blessing in any disguise Its not like I planned on it." "but you didn't say you didn't enjoy it either." which left Raven speechless.

After leaving Gar went back home rocking his son in his cradle with his toe as he read a children's story about animals. Using his son as a distraction to keep his mind off of Tara. But it wasn't working as thoughts popped into his head "_is he my son?" _before the photo he would of assumed the child had just taken after her but now he wasn't so sure. He wasn't sure about a lot of things right at the moment not sure how he felt about Tara, the only thing that was easy to solve was Terrance.. Grabbing a pair of scissors he gently cut a few tufts of hair from his own head and a tuft of hair from Terrance putting them into separate bags. In the morning he would get one of those D.N.A. tests done.

Meanwhile, Vic was calling Dick on the phone "Hey Dick, how you doing as the resident private Eye of the old tower I was wondering if you could do me and BB a huge favor?" "what's up Vic what's going on?" as he told about the picture the man formerly known as Robin's face blanched "_oh shit please tell me its not pictures from the training room." _"uh huh, well yeah that would be a shocker I'll have to see the pictures myself you remember the old email address I'll see if my picture software can find any clues to point something out." Crossing his fingers Dick closed his eyes hoping "_please god let it not be the pic's I think they are or star will literally rip me limb from limb." _

as the picture loaded Dick brushed the sweat off his face sighing in relief whoever it was, definitely wasn't him and it definitely wasn't the training room amplifying the picture it resembled the east tower.. In the common room? Amplifying the picture further it was definitely the East tower common room cause there was a huge T.V. facing the opposite way than at the old tower, judging by the body type of the guy, it left one suspect.

Back at Gar's

Gar was looking through his old scrap book finding a picture a week before Terra had come back. It was one of him and Rae well actually it was a set of pictures, the first one was Rae reading on the couch, the second showed himself peeking over the couch trying to read over her shoulder and the third showed himself knocked out with a large lump on his head and Raven gone.

The next page had himself and Rae standing next to each other giving Raven bunny ears, he missed those days he didn't know why Rae had stopped wanting to hang out afterwards..

End of chapter two

some more of Tara's dark secrets come to light in the next chapter so stay tuned to Dirty little secrets

p.s. Reviewers I want you to decide of these four who should be Terrances Daddy?

A.Garfield

B. Nightwing

C.Jericho

D. Red X


	3. Secrets come to light

Chapter Three Secrets

always come to light

Disclaimer: Still dont own Teen Titans..

A/N Hey All Thanks for the Reviews Keep reviewing The vote is still on and to incite a few more reviews I gave a little teaser lemon later in the chapter.. p.s. most of the chapter is flash back..

Raven was just about to go visit him when she heard that voice she never wanted to hear again. "oh Beast Boy your hilarious." pressing her back against the hallway she shook her head in disbelief. she was so sure that Tara would never come back. jealousy was making her fume forcing her to go back to her bedroom to meditate. after several hours of meditation Raven came back out.

heading to the training room she wanted to talk to Robin about this. maybe he might be able to offer some advice on how to work on their obviously mutual dislike of each other. standing outside the door he heard Robin, and starfire, and it didnt sound like they were training.

heading to the garage she thought maybe she could talk to Cyborg he understood the way Raven felt about Terra unfortuenately he wasnt in the garage neither was his car so obviously he wasnt in the tower.

Heading back to her room she saw Terra and Beast Boy watching tv in the common room "Hey Rae, haven't seen you all day, look who's back!" excited like a child in a toy store that huge grin on his face Raven tried her hardest to fake like she was glad to see her but the possessive hug Terra gave him and the hostile look on her face where Beast Boy couldnt see left little doubt that Terra was trying to do like she did before take him away from Raven.

"hey Rae theres a history special about Edgar allan poe coming on soon you wanna watch it with us?" she was tempted but that would of meant Raven would have to sit next to Terra, "oh im sure ms Creepy wouldnt want to watch T.V. might Rot that precious mind of hers." crushing her hand into a fist Raven was about to give her a piece of her mind when Beast Boy spoke first.

"Hey dont talk to Rae like that!" the look in his eyes was bordering on a command rather than a request. which broke like glass against a baseball when Terra started crying looking up from beast boy's shoulder long enough to give a look like she had him wrapped around her little finger. storming off Raven wanted to kill.

looking at her own scrap book she remembered that day she was more than tempted to bash the geomancer's head on the coffee table until it was pulp she had been so good at hiding her intentions from Beast Boy Raven had been so glad when the rock throwing bimbo had left for a few weeks to Steel city to get to know some of the other Titans the others had talked about. but when she came back Raven caught her alone.

.. Raven was walking on her way to the common room as it was getting close to dinner when she found her by herself "I want to talk to you." turning hostile Terra said "What could I possibly say to a witch like you?" slamming Terra into a wall with dark energy "I dont Like you, you dont like me So I'm going to make this quick and painless If I ever hear about you hurting Beast Boy I will show you just how bad an Idea it is to make a half Demon your Enemy."

it was only a matter of time before Gar still obviously fooled by Terra stood up one day at dinner saying he had an announcement when he got onto one knee Raven burst out of the room with one of her portals. she had been preparing for this day, hoping she could make him see the light before hand but Terra Never let him be near Raven without being right beside him."

grabbing her bags packed with what she needed the most sometimes magic was very useful. she opened another portal. leaving a note on her door and jumped through."

It was soon after Raven left that Terra began to train with Robin when Star wasn't available using the excuse that she needed to sharpen her skills after so long inactive.

it was a day of one of these training sessions that he got a communica from bumble bee . "I've been hearing of some behavior unbecoming of a titan when you where in steel city Terra, Does Beast Boy know that you were caught by bumble bee stealing, not to mention lewd behavior, including but not limiting to flashing pedestrians, destruction of personal and public property,"

"hey that was a misunderstanding my shirt rode up when I was showing off.."

"and the destruction?"

"um that was sorta my fault these punks were driving a vehicle matching a getaway car.. so I dropped a rock on the engine a little too hard and it passed clear through to the subway tunnel.. but atleast I stopped the train before it hit it."

"uh huh, just a victim of circumstances im sure, and much as I'd love to hear your explanations for these "misunderstandings"I want you to start packing and your communicator on the desk by the end of the day." her eyes getting large she launches herself at robins legs sobbing hoping her crocodile tears will work on him like it worked so well on Beast Boy.

"please don't I'll Do anything.." her face and tone changing to more of a lusty drawl.."anything" gulping uncomfurtably about the situation "besides I might let slip something I found out about a certain leader on my way out that I found out when I was a certain criminal mastermind's apprentice."

"your bluffing your just desperate and if you dont quit that I will let Beast Boy know whats going on."

"oh Really?, like the fact you have hidden mini cameras inside several of Starfire's stuffed animals? now what would our fearless leader want to see in Starfires room.. in multiple angles." bringing her hand up to her chin in thought. "guess only way to find out is to ask Star herself.."

"I dont think that's neccessary.. after all I'm sure it was all a set of misunderstandings."

"hmm I dont know you might have to make it up to me after all the stress you put me through. and we havent even begun to discuss payment for me to keep this quiet." pulling out a disc "dont get any funny ideas bird boy, I have copies."

Nightwing looked down from his post on his patrol route he remembered that day that made him feel dirtier than being Slades apprentice ever did. not only had he compromised his morals, but he had betrayed a friend.. and the green goofball still didnt know. the only thing keeping him from coming clean is Star would definately leave him, probably take Alex without even bothering with custody, Gar, and Vic would Hate him and could he blame them no, if someone had done that to him he would be close to kill.

she had been blackmailing him for a few days, training by himself the door opened and Terra came in apparently she and Gar had an arguement about Gar trying to find Raven.. so Terra had decided to do something that would definately hurt Gar if he found out.. locking the training room door Terra came closer swaying her hips in a seductive way.. "Robin.. I've decided to cash in my little insurance policy." by the look in her eyes he wanted to turn his back on her right then but before he could do anything he suddenly was gripped by the dirt from the sparring ring.. holding him in place. a smile that would of made slade proud on her lips as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "all you have to do is one simple little favor, and all of my copies can be yours for destruction." as she talked him into it she whispered in his ear "you can even picture Her if you want.. "

gripping his member Terra shoved it into her mouth bobbing slowly turning her head back and forth like a porn star. flicking with her tongue as she kept going. taking it out as he grew closer.. pushing him down on the weight bench she straddled him facing him. "mmm not as big as BB.. but still impressive.." reaching underneath she guided him home.

it of course was a trap yes she gave up the information she promised but now she had an even bigger piece of blackmail on him she even told him afterwards when she was getting dressed again that it was her word against mine how this happened.. which didnt need much imagination to get what she meant. and it kept up periodically until she found out she was pregnant..

he knew he wasnt the only one she would go to whenever her and Gar had an arguement sometimes she would leave town other times just disappear for a few hours... She never told him though she kept photographic evidence of each time saying that if Gar ever left her for someone else she would give it to him herself just so she could see him crumble.. apparantly Gar must of stumbled upon the box himself.. which would be worse telling himself.. or letting Gar find out on his own.. was the only thing running through his mind as he left to go back home to his wife.. after all secrets always come to light eventually..

Read And Review Chappies come faster when you review

p.s. I'd like to thank all reviewers I'd especially like to thank purple flame Love your Fics!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, SURPRISES..

Summary It has been almost a month since Tara's funeral, and Gar has a couple of surprises coming his way you decide..

He remembered the Day Raven had just disappeared. The next day he and Terra had one of their worst arguments he could remember before their wedding. He almost broke off with her right then and there after she had tried to stop him from looking for her. He never remembered being as angry at Terra when he bit her head off saying "just because you and Raven aren't the best of friends don't think for a moment that I'm going to turn my back on her!" he searched for a whole week not even finding so much as a violet hair, he checked all of her favorite places her favorite café, the book store, and nothing until he had to call the search off because Red X was Robbing a tech lab.

As he closed the scrap book he remembered how close he and Raven had gotten before terra had came back. Now he wished they hadn't of done what they did the day of the funeral because he needed someone to talk to, the clinic he had sent the D.N.A. to said it would be two weeks at the least before he got any results back and he didn't know what he would do if they came back negative. If he wasn't actually his son he doubted he could ever forgive Tara.. But he was growing to love him, it broke his heart every morning when he had to give him over to the baby sitter so he could go back to work.

Everyone seemed to be happy he was back. He never had seen Lucky so happy as when he came back in that day for the first time, swinging figure eights between his legs as he checked up on the various residents. The only reason Beast Boy hadn't taken Lucky home himself was Terra had told him soon after they were married she was allergic to cats and dogs. Which confused him as he had turned into both plenty of times around her and it never seemed to have bothered her.

Waking up that Morning Raven had called her doctor about complaints of what she thought was a stomach flu.. Putting her writing aside that morning she made an appointment. And when she found out the source of her stomach problem she didn't know who she wanted to kill more the Dr. or Gar.. "But I've only.. You know once," "it only takes Once Ms Roth its more like a lottery yes the more times you Do it, the greater your chances but sometimes the first time is all it needs."

As she was driving away from the doctor she was doing something she hated talking on the cell phone while driving.. "Star I don't know whether to be happy or choke the life out of him! I mean yes I've wanted to be a mother eventually but what the hell should I do, my writing makes a comfortable living for one person.. Not a lot but enough my bills are paid." "you've got to be joking what the hell am I going to say with him hey Gar I know we haven't talked in a long time and sorry about the whole freak out thing but hey you know about the night after the funeral well your gonna be a daddy again?" "no of course I wasn't serious we've talked about sarcasm before Star!"

meanwhile somewhere in the slums of Jump city a man who formerly was one of the "Great, villains" of jump city was drinking out of a paper sack slumped against a condemned building singing american pie rather off key. Why was he so drunk in the middle of daylight? cause he could since the disbanding of the titans supervillains slumped almost 85 after all what was the real point of getting into some ridiculous get up have an over the top ridiculously complex plan when your just as likely to get away as some punk kid with panty hose on his head.

half of the thrill of the old days was seeing who would win the day today.. he was dirty, shabled yet even without his costume he still looked similar to the former titan leader. though while most of the old villain crowd were celebrating he was depressed, over the later years as a villain he had grown a sort of grudging respect.. and more than once had shared a bed with the deceased titan. the last time being late winter.. not as villain and heroine, like it had started but over time they would meet from time to time to "talk"while he was a notorious ladies man when he Was the infamous Red X, she probably was the closest thing to an actual relationship he had ever had.

He always whondered why she had fallen for the green one, in his view the weakest.. and most pathetic of the team. easily knocked out, usually chose the wrong animal for the job anyway.. add to the fact for most of the years he battled the titans he looked like an anorexic girl.. all she ever said was he makes me laugh.. despite the fact he knew she was far from faithful to her husband he knew she actually felt bad sometimes when they were.. indesposed, he pitied and envied the shapeshifter at the same time some days. the day she died she told him that she wasnt sure if it was his or the shapeshifter's not even half an hour later she died in a car accident, some idiot talking on their cell phone T-boned her car the force causing internal bleeding and loss of consciousness. he had managed to sneak into the hospital finding her already dead.. he assumed his possible child dead along with her. he tipped some of his bourbon onto the street in rememberance.

Meanwhile the Day had finally come Garfield Logan held the envelope that would change his life one way or the other. positive or negative.. Father or not.. his hands shaking as he tore open the envelope unfolded the letter "Dear Mr. Logan in Regards to the D.N.A. in question that you are..

TO BE CONTINUED...

duh Duh duh REad and Review this is the last chapter the vote is open people Pick your poison!

Garfield

Red X


	5. Chapter 5

-1Who's your Daddy!

Previously on Dirty secrets

the Day had finally come Garfield Logan held the envelope that would change his life one way or the other. positive or negative.. Father or not.. his hands shaking as he tore open the envelope unfolded the letter "Dear Mr. Logan in Regards to the D.N.A. in question that you are..

His fingers crossed before he read on before his knees got weak the news hitting him like a baseball bat to the noggin "No it cant be.. I'm not his father.. But who can it possibly be?" whoever it was Garfield would need to find out.. He knew he could never forgive her in his heart now. He didn't know why she would of cheated on him and now he would never know

Several years before hand. Tara was laying on a psychiatric couch, as a man holding a clipboard asked her questions "So Mrs. Logan, we were talking last time why you feel the need to punish your husband if you have a disagreement." "I don't know why I never would of done things like this before, but You Know who messed with my head and after that I viewed things differently, at times especially when I got angry I would just get malicious manipulative.. I black mailed one of his best friends into sleeping with me! It just felt like I was getting even doing things that would hurt him even if I was the only one who knew it. "and the others?" "were mostly men.. And even one woman that We both knew who probably wouldn't say anything out of fear of how Gar might react.. He may not look it but he can be quite aggressive when riled.. That was how it stayed until I encountered Red for the first time, he was different dangerous and playful at the same time he was good at infuriating you to the point that you made mistakes."

"Yes you've mentioned Red before, among others yet despite your admitted frustrations with your husband you still stay with him, and keep returning to him afterwards." "I admit I'm being cruel to Gar, but I would be foolish to leave him.. After all despite the fact he can drive you literally nuts.. He's a good man he takes care of me.. Red is the type that runs from responsibility like a plague, that's why its only been casual until recently he's been talking differently bringing me gifts, but last time was what scared me the most.. He said he loved me.. More than Gar ever could because he loved not only the real me but the dark me.. Which I've been trying to hide from Gar since I came back. It feels like I don't know what to do.. I love Gar.. But I'm starting to feel that I'm not IN love with him.." nodding his head the psychiatrist listened. "well only you can choose what you do about that Tara, just remember either choice comes with consequences."

Ironically almost to the day another former titan was laying on the same couch talking to the same psychiatrist. "Dr. I don't know what to do, I Don't know how to Tell Gar about this Its too soon after Tara died, what if he freaks out, what if he never felt for me and it was just the alcohol!?"

"Now Miss Roth, you seem to be obsessed with the negative possibilities of this situation, yes perhaps your fears may be justified, but before assuming they are ask yourself What if he doesn't act as you fear?"

As Raven left the psychiatrist wiped the sweat off of his brow, looking down at his appointment book he read a three o'clock with Richard G, "yet another interesting day."

Raven had decided she needed to talk to Gar, the sooner the better. As she pulled into his driveway she came to the door just as she is about to knock, the door swings open, his eyes looked like he just had been crying, and he was trying to hide it "um hey Rae What brings you over?"

"Gar, We have to talk.. Mind if I come in?"

End of chapter five

A/n Sorry for the delay just been getting so many story Ideas! R&R everybody


	6. Chapter 6

-1Dirty little secrets 6,

Trying to collect her nerves Raven made sure she was presentable not knowing why she was so concerned as she raised her hand to the door when he pulled it open before she even managed to knock. He looked terrible as if he was falling apart he looked like he obviously had been crying recently, they were red and bloodshot. He was trying to keep whatever had been bothering him to himself flashing that one fanged grin of his rubbing the back of his neck a tendency Raven remembered he had when he was nervous.

"hey Rae.. Uh what brings you over?"

Gar tried his hardest to keep his cool he could handle this after all they were supposed to be friends. friends can visit right? Maybe with a bit of luck she might be able to distract him for a minute or two from his dilemma with Terrance trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with her without making it obvious he wasn't ready to talk about this with anyone.

"Gar We need to talk you mind if I come in for a minute?" something told Raven that they needed to talk about more than the situation she had in mind by the way he was behaving . When he stepped out of the door way she took it as a sign that she could come in the house seemed almost as bad as his room in the tower had been obviously Tara had been the house keeper in the corner a play pen with a seemingly content infant cooed looking at her.

"So how are you enjoying being a father?" She asked trying to lead him to the heart of the situation she saw that fake smile he had used for so long when he was trying to make himself look happy and for a long time it had worked if you didn't look into his eyes that is, picking up Terry Gar sits down trying to look like a model father smiling at his baby

"Fine Terry is very well behaved considering, and least he doesn't snore like his mother used to." shaking her head now she knew for sure something was wrong he was trying to use his sense of humor to diffuse the situation. He seemed fine trying to be casual until Raven tried to sit next to him figuring time beating around the bush was over.

I've got to talk to you about something Gar, but before I get to the heart of the matter I need to know something about "That" night.. Did it mean anything to you or was it just a drunken mistake something you would of never done if you had it over to do again?"

his question took Gar by surprise he wasn't sure what to answer being an old friend he admitted she was very attractive and if Tara hadn't of come back he could almost see himself being together with her even having a crush briefly on her for a period of time before Tara had came back. But even knowing for a fact that Tara had been unfaithful to him. It made him feel guilty to think of being with someone else so soon.. The look on his face must of indicated he was having a tough time about the situation. Cause though he saw pain in her eyes he also saw understanding as she sighed. "I just wondered because I have to tell you something but I don't want you to think I'm trying to pressure you or anything." the way her hand moved over her stomach as she looked at him, caused Gar to have a thought pop into his head "_she's pregnant." _he dismissed the idea as soon as it popped into his head after all if she was pregnant that would mean.. which would mean

_oh shit!" _suddenly realization hit him as to why she was so concerned about that night so long after it had happened. Of all times of his wild theories to hit a home run it was definitely today.

"Gar are you listening to me!" cursing to himself he hadn't been listening to her talking the look on her face said what she had said was definitely important.. Sometimes he thought he must have been someone very evil in a previous life the kind of evil where karma cant get even in one life time it was the only explanation he could come up with as to why the stuff that had happened to him could even be remotely justified. Tara, his birth parents, Rita his adopted mother.. The fact Steve went nuts and hadn't been seen in years, Popped into mind as prime examples.

What frightened him most when she repeated herself is he didn't know how to react should he be happy?, mad? Upset? He wasn't sure yes they had been once very close friends but she had been the one who left without so much as a good bye.

Raven looked at him trying to judge what he was feeling it was harder than she would like to admit as he seemed to be more guarded with his emotions than before. But then again the young man she remembered was several years ago who knew what had happened in that time she had admittedly changed a lot in those years yes she was still private, tended to seclude herself but she had changed, so why wouldn't it be the same for Gar?

Now she just wished she knew what he felt about their current situation. Why in gods name did she have to sleep with him it was so much easier before this. Why couldn't that stupid crush of hers withered and died.. Why was she still feeling like a teenager being asked to the high school dance? She didn't know why she was being so nervous anyways if he wasn't interested in being a part of the child's life she was hardly the first single mother, if anything she was doing it as a courtesy to him to give him a chance to know his child it wasn't like she was going to make them get married or something foolish like that..

She was just about to give him a piece of her mind when he got up to take care of Terrance for a diaper change when she found a letter next to Gar's chair.

Now not usually being a nosy person curiosity surprisingly got the best of her reading it over several times out of shock she nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard Gar coming back

"Hey sorry about that Rae but you know the deal when nature calls.." the look on his face changed fast as lightning when he saw what was in her hands.. Grabbing it out of her grasp his posture stiff borderline aggressive.

"you Know Raven for someone who used to be so concerned about her own privacy shouldn't be reading other peoples personal mail."

"Gar I'm sorry I just was looking around while you were out of the room and.."

Sighing he seemed to be having difficulty getting control for a moment. As he slowly seemed to get back into control he shook his head. "I'm sorry Rae, I shouldn't take it out on you after all it wasn't your fault that I let her do this to me again.. And like before I didn't figure out until it was too late." tears close to his eyes as he collapsed in his chair,

Within her mind she was cursing herself for leaving that day, she didn't know why she left anymore other than the fact it had to do with the Geomancer and Gar's engagement . Deep down inside she was hoping that the geomancer in question was in her father's realm earning the punishment befitting betrayers and deceivers.. Not that she was a vengeful person but she was very protective of her friends.. And those who hurt her friends.. Lets just say she wasn't likely to forgive and forget.

Holding his shoulder from behind she tried to be comforting to him to ease his mind like in old days. He needed to be calm or he might trigger a power spike in her emotions which could be very dangerous she was being emotional enough on her own without having his fueling a powder keg to boot.

Meanwhile in the slums of Jump city

The man known as Red was sitting at a bar trying to down his sorrows yet again trying to ignore several low level thugs who were drunk behind him talking about the latest rumors. "So heard one of the old Titan Brats bought the farm, pity it wasn't one of the Real Titans though just that replacement chick you know the one that threw rocks around Tala, or something like that." to which his friend answered

"you mean Terra? Yeah not really that impressive but wouldn't of minded getting my rocks off over her if would of gotten the chance, heard she was good at manipulating Rocks in more than one way if you know what I'm saying." at this comment Red came unglued snapping around he pinned both down with one hand his eyes dripping with Malice.. Inches from killing the two a behemoth of a man who stood behind the bar slammed his fist on the counter with a mane of red hair "Get the hell out right now if your going to start trouble."

Letting go of the two Red looked up "okay Baran.. Just was teaching these boys a bit of respect when talking about the dead.. Even if she was a Titan."

Shaking his head the man who once was the muscle of the Hive Five went back to his duties behind the bar not trusting his clienteles any farther than he could throw them.. Well perhaps that was a bad example as he could throw most of them pretty far if he had to. Slamming his fist hard enough to break bone when one of his regulars tried to sneak a free draft.

Meanwhile Kori Grayson was talking to her long time friend Jen Stone formerly Jinx while their boys had a play date "I still cant believe it, I mean jeez talk about awkward.. And she said she was going to tell him today?" nodding "yes friend Raven was most insistent it be today." "so let me get this straight she finds out she is pregnant, and her and gar.." Jinx does the finger in the hole sign making squeaky bed noises "once on the night of Tara's funeral how she so certain it's Gar?" after Kori whispers something in her ear Jinx blushes deeply "oh My God.. I mean so she's never.. And now.." (while she's saying this it cuts to a badly done chibi Jinx her hand is doing the whole pointing one way and another thing while sweat dropping in an awkward way.) Obviously uncomfortable with the information she had just received and the mental image coming to mind was probably going to give her nightmares that night. "yes so friend Raven was most insistent that she let Gar know." Jen tries not to laugh "oh wait till I get home and tell Vic.."

Back To Gar's place

Raven sat awkwardly taking care of young Terrance while Gar fixed dinner. It had been his idea to stay over for a time and he seemed to be doing quite well after their conversation though his constant looking at her abdomen got her a bit uncomfortable but she figured it was mostly just the news she always figured Gar would be an enthusiastic father. She tried not to laugh as she saw Gar get a face full of steam when his Tea pot went off while he was trying to prepare a vegetable medley on one of the other burners. Whatever it was seemed colorful with green, red, and yellow peppers, Spanish rice, summer squash, carrots and peas in a oriental marinade. On another burner he had tofu mixed in with some of the same marinade for flavor. It looked pretty good… and probably a better meal than she had had in a long time as even now she was a sub par cook at best.. So she tended to order out a lot. It smelled good as he added a peanut oil glaze to the top as it finished. Placing two plates down he added tofu on top of his own before nearly dropping some of the peanut oil glaze on himself when he turned around finding Raven in the doorway. "didn't mean to scare you.."

"Eh don't worry about it Rae.. Hope you like it." flashing his dopey grin as he sat down. She was surprised that it was actually pretty good.. Almost restaurant good though she wasn't going to insult Gar by adding that it would be better with something like oriental spiced chicken. She seemed to enjoy herself through dinner even helping Gar with the dishes she was hesitant to leave but she knew she had to.. Leaving Gar with her phone number she headed back home

For the first time in a long time she was feeling good about herself even contemplating the future to herself totally unaware of the situation unfolding as she put the key in the lock of her apartment exactly two floors below Raven a single man with a remarkable similarity to Control freak had just finished using a mini deep fryer as he got distracted by a music video on cable as he ate chili fries and cheese not noticing that he had forgotten to unplug said deep fryer.

End of Chapter 6

A/n Sorry for the long Delay folks but I have had some health issues here on my end so am trying to make up for my delays Read And Review..

also if anyone can think of a way can get Red X to encounter terrance let me know.. have a plan later on for a confrontation scene that may make things interesting


	7. Chapter 7

Dirty little secrets 7

What am I going to do

Raven had just laid down for the night wore out after her talk with Gar. She was just falling asleep when something came to her attention the smell of smoke not cigarette smoke either. This smelled like burning plastic and wood. Looking around her apartment she wondered were it could be coming from. As she's looking around she finds smoke coming out of the heating ducts..

Meanwhile the floor below the guy wakes up from his nap finding his whole kitchenette ablaze grabbing his fire extinguisher he curses loudly as its empty why hadn't the maintenance guy filled it like he told him he had?? His eyes going wider as the flames go higher he runs into the hall screaming fire at the top of his lungs. As he tries to get everyone's attention the fire spreads

Several hours later

Raven stands on the sidewalk with most of the other people from her apartment building the realization was just hitting her that she was homeless.. That everything she owned in this world except the clothes on her back and her car were either kindling or ash. What the hell was she going to do? Her boss wasn't going to be happy that she definitely wouldn't make her deadline this week..

As even the disk she had backed up the story on had surely been melted. Only thing that seemed to activate was the smoke alarm but the sprinklers had of course been disabled for maintenance.. It was amazing that no one had been killed in the fire. The fireman came out carrying a melted and burnt deep fryer everyone turned to the overweight balding man with murder in their eyes..

Making her way to her car she hopes she can find someone who could take her in at least until she could find another apartment.. Pulling out her cell from the glove box at first she tries Star, there was no answer, She tried Vic and got the answering machine.. She tried several people either getting nobody or not being able to help before she came upon the last number she had recorded on her phone.. She was tempted to try Star again knowing this was going to be awkward.

Gar was sitting at home looking down into Terrance's crib at the happy baby inside a mixture of love and jealousy filling him love for the child who until just this morning he thought of as his own.. And jealousy over whoever was the biological father. His resemblance to his mother was uncanny blonde hair blue eyes her nose, even had her smile.. Which was what was the most difficult part about this. The fact every time he looked at the child he saw his mother..

Who Gar obviously wasn't very happy with at this moment. As the phone rung he grabbed it tempted to turn off the receiver but answered "Logan Residence. Whoa calm down Rae tell me what happened?" rubbing the back of his neck shaking his head "Jeez that sucks Rae.." "no need to get sarcastic on me.. Umm sure if you want just let me get the guest room ready for you." the guest room was a bit smaller than most of the other rooms in the house with just one window a partial bath a single twin sized bed making sure it was made etc.. checked the partial bath toilet clean, sink clean, everything looked up to snuff.

After about half an hour, and an exhausting cleaning sprint Gar got the house at least presentable just as she was pulling into the drive way. She looked terrible her face covered with smoke grit and ash. She was scowling obviously agitated at the course of events that have been transpiring against her. Secretly wondering if this was Karmic punishment for some deed she couldn't remember.

Being as polite as possible for her considering the circumstances she asked for only two things Tea, and a shower. After her shower she found a change of clothes on the sink which seemed to fit other than the top being too tight in the bust.. "must have been Tara's she never did get very big in the chest department." thought Raven

she put the pants on and swiped one of Gar's shirts.. Amazed that a man's shirt would be more roomy in the bosom area than Terra's it was just a simple white T-shirt though from the fact Gar's Face went almost brown against his Green skin the shirt might have been a bit more form fitting than her taste. She sat at the table sipping her favorite tea as Gar sat with her..

The tension could be cut with a knife. Neither wanting to be the first to speak. Looking confused as an accidental touch between their fingers as they both reached for the sugar resulted in a shock.

Him chuckling awkwardly about it thankfully the cry of Terrance broke the tension forcing Gar to go check on him.

Blushing herself as she eyed his posterior on his leaving the kitchen. Even in civilian clothes he tended toward tight form fitting clothing maybe wearing spandex for so long might of made it more comfortable for him. After all she still tended toward hooded sweatshirts when she got the chance.

Sipping her tea as she thought about everything she'd lost in just a matter of hours. Her home, all of her possessions, and more than likely when her editor found out what happened her job. Deciding to head to bed she walked up the stairs when she heard a soft gentle song. Stopping long enough to listen.

Gar sat holding Terrance patting his back after feeding him until a resounding burp emerged laying him down back into his crib singing a sweet lullaby until the babe began to fall gently asleep. Turning toward the doorway he looked one last time at the child before heading off to bed.

Holding her hand over her stomach at how caring Gar was she could almost picture him with the child she held, shaking her head. She tried to picture what her child might look like, would he or she take more after her? Him? Would the child have her powers? his? Perhaps a combination of the two, she headed into the room Gar had offered and laid her head down letting the gentle sound of rain hitting the window lull her to sleep.

Gar stared out into the window letting everything he had found out to wash over him. His sweet Terrance wasn't his, Raven was pregnant after a drunken mistake, was staying just down the hall after a fire in her apartment building.. And the fact the more he stayed around her the more he found he was attracted to her.. Which made him feel guilty.

Even though Terra obviously didn't take their vow's seriously he took them to heart.. But a nagging voice in the back of his head was saying "Well It does say till death do us part.." as it began to rain he watched the gentle rain be his lullaby. taking his holographic ring off for the night he set it down on the night stand, and hesitantly took off the ring that was on his left hand as well.

The sunlight hitting her eyes made her groan before she smelled something good coming down the stairs dressed in the same clothes from last night and her hair a mess she was surprised to find Gar awake, and cooking breakfast, cracking two soy eggs into a pan and making a omelet with green and red peppers, cilantro, and just a pinch of garlic for flavor. "Morning Rae." in another pan there was veggie sausage, with soy bacon. He seemed to be in a better mood this morning. Hesitantly taking a plate she was surprised that his imitation food actually tasted better. It actually tasted like food! Shoveling it in as if she hadn't eaten in a week she couldn't believe how hungry she was. As soon as the hunger hit she had to run to the nearest bathroom.

Gar could hear her, wincing at some of the language she uttered between heaves. He remembered when Tara went through this he came in with some seltzer water and a package of crackers.

Pulling her hair out of her face wincing at another bout of nausea. "you alright Rae?" wiping her face she scowled uttering in a sarcastic tone "peachy"

"try this it's supposed to help." handing her the crackers and water. Reluctantly she ate the cracker and sipped the seltzer water scowling. While she admittedly was thankful for him being helpful in her time of need but a part of her was blaming him for putting her in this time of need.

As he leapt from building to building he was unthinking completely blank. For the first time in a long time he had managed to keep sober, and tonight he was going to prove to himself he still had what it took to be Red X.

The suit was still a fit though it was admittedly much snugger than he remembered. In the time since he had stopped wearing it he had gained a bit of weight due to inactivity but he was still capable he was sure.

Leaping he pulled out a glass cutter attached to a suction cup cutting a discreet hole in the sky light. "time to come out of retirement." he mumbles as he reaches in and pops the lock. Dropping a rope, he slides down. He was in need of some fast cash, and to make sure he couldn't be busted for this he was doing something either brilliantly intelligent or extremely stupid. He was robbing from a known Crime Lord.

The Warehouse he was searching was a well known hiding spot in the underground, anything too hot to sell until the heat died down a bit would probably end up here or one of numerous similar locations throughout the city. Two hired thugs sat before the doorway outside and two more hidden inside.

Quietly searching through various boxes he found a few common stolen merchandise electronics, DVDS , car parts, even jewels.. Well the jewels he skimmed a bit off the top. But they weren't the prize he was seeking tonight. He was seeking a brand new piece of tech this was still military, so he didn't have any Idea how these buffoon's got their hands on it, but they wouldn't for long. As he kept searching he saw an obviously hired goon confident in the fact that the Item he was guarding was safe because he was sleeping with a newspaper on his chest. Waving his hand before the goon he smirks pulling out a can of aerosol he checks for laser trip wires wincing a bit as bright red lines criss-cross in a ridiculously complex pattern. Reaching into his utility belt he pulls out a car rearview mirror and angles the laser lighting to get a slight opening. Jumping back quickly when the redirected laser beam causes the doorway to not only get hot but explode he winces sure the goon had woken after that. Obviously the guy he was stealing from wasn't messing around, and when the guy napping gets up he is sure about that, this guy was huge if you shaved a gorilla, broke its nose and then put it in a bad plaid suit and hat decades out of fashion you would roughly come across a similar sight. Cracking his knuckles Red X could tell this guy wanted his neck between those ham sized fists his arms and neck were roughly as thick as a track stars legs.

When the monstrous crook leapt forward at him Red X Jumped as high as he was capable and using the guys head as a spring board launched himself clear landing in a roll and launching his trademark X's at the guys feet wincing under his mask when the guy fell into the beams. Thankfully for this fool they weren't set at a kill setting.. Though when his boss found out what happened he probably would wish they had. Walking through the now disabled door way Red X looks around for other unpleasant surprises. Inside the room in the center stood what he sought it was a new motherboard and processor system that would of given bill gates a wet dream this thing was designed to handle Trill bytes of information years before its time and the thing was housed in what appeared to be a normal every day laptop computer. Looking over his shoulder he grabs the laptop and leaves through a grappling device similar to Robin/night wings old one.

Sitting at the bar with Baran cleaning glasses Red looked better though he was out of his costume he had gotten back into a daily routine and cut his drinking nearly in half, clean shaven well groomed he listened to the latest underworld gossip.

He heard that the goon who had been the guard was in the hospital for quite awhile and not due to the laser burns either. Trying not to smirk at the news that he had a bigger price on his head than he had ever seen.. And the fact that price was nearly double if he was alive sobered him a bit. When the clientele started to dwindle Red turned to his favorite bartender. "hey Baran, how's the honest life treating ya?" shrugging his shoulders Baran leaned back "well enough be better if some of my preferred clients weren't so abusing of my generosity." pointing a thumb in the corner he saw the genius once known as gizmo sloshed into a pit of self pity mumbling about the past. Baran shakes his head at the sight. "Hard to believe we used to be friends.. But he went down hill after Jinx went goody two shoes.. Hear she's got a couple of rug rats with that tin can.." nodding himself Red sighed, "could be worse I tried to win one over .. We had a bit of fun too but it got serious after she got knocked up, pity we never did find out whether it was mine or her husbands.

Baran dropped a glass nearly going bug eyed "you mean you and.. The earth mover?" "how did you guess it was Tara?" "simple the way you been depressed lately, that ain't I got dumped depressed.. that's the kind you only get when you lose something important and you know you'll never see it again, I should know I ran through my own stint when my sister got killed.

Red X looked at him he had heard rumors of why the large bruiser had gone legit, he had also heard rumors in the underground about the young woman shimmer, he had never met her personally but apparently the guy who pulled the trigger on her was in a colostomy bag and eating through a tube for life, and the only reason he was even that lucky was because a cop had blasted Baran with Elephant tranquilizer.

Baran sighed.. Umm look Red, your one of my best customers and one of the only ones I would trust with the keg unguarded, but did you read the obituary?"

Red shook his head, "not really was too painful at the time why?" Baran walked over to a poser board behind the bar, taking a piece of news clipping down. "here read this, I usually post any hero deaths on the trophy wall, but might help you get over things."

Looking over the clip of newspaper he looked down at a happy picture of Tara and Gar, getting a little jealous he keeps on reading. "we of the Jump city herald are sad to announce the loss of one of our cities former heroines, due to fatal car crash, Tara Marakov-Logan A.K.A. Terra, is survived by her loving spouse and new born son Terrance.." on the back was a story about all the good she had done for the city.. Making a point to ignore her more questionable moments, he kept skimming before finding a useful piece of information "all condolences/donations should be sent to.. Then placing the address of one Garfield Logan,

"hey Baran, you mind If I keep this?" the only answer was a waving of the hand from the suddenly busy tender, as if saying don't worry about it. Red went out front to a familiar bike he had just recently gotten back out of storage, hopping on he heads in the direction of the address on the obituary.

End of chapter 7

A/N Hey everyone really sorry for the long delay but I hope this extra long chapter will help make up for that, terrible inconvenience I put you all through it was due to personal problems beyond my control partly due to depression the next chapter will take place a short while in the future and I want my reviewers to help decide on some boy names for Raven's baby, profile below

Name unknown

Age unborn as of yet

Appearance very pale like his mother, with bone white hair like Trigon, elf like ears,

Powers basically a fusion of Raven/beast boy's abilities,


End file.
